


MariChat Drabbles in the Night

by lilacspirit



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, bad home life, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacspirit/pseuds/lilacspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Tapdances into the bin*<br/>Hey, it's me lilacspirit here- I am completely helpless for Marinette/Chat Noir and wanted to do some writing of them before I maybe started a full story with them! A lot of this centers around me sending Marinette through a teen feeling waterslide until she suckerpunches her way out and me in the process and Chat/Adrien trying to escape/improve his life at home with his father through his transformation into Chat Noir while he lies on the ground thinking about Ladybug and Plagg watches from a corner eating smelly cheese. Please read this is nothing like the description (Or exactly) I am very tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Thank you for reading this Fic!  
> In this drabble, at a point of weakness Chat Noir goes to Marinette's house and opens up about some feelings he has towards himself and his home life. I just wanted to write something with the both of them being kids, eating snacks and talking about life and sadness together. I might do another one of these or find something else to play with along the way.

There was a small thump on the roof above Marinette as she looked up from her homework at her desk. She froze for a second as her head filled with paranoia but then brushed the negative thoughts away as it may have just been a stray cat that slinked along her roof sometimes. Marinette looked down to the laptop shining dim light at her in the darkness with a half finished word document, the numbers at the bottom of the screen showed it was about one in the morning. There was a few more soft steps from the roof as the girl pushed out from her desk on the office chair- thinking to herself that maybe she should see if the cat would like the taste of a cold croissant or maybe something with fish in it? The plan was in action as Marinette smiled to herself slowly sneaking down into the kitchen where she took a plate of croissants, some savory rolls and some cookies for herself that might help her accomplish the rest of the homework before school tomorrow. Balancing the plate in hand, she pushed open the hatch between her room and the balcony that let the Paris air flow through her hair.

Even though the city lights shined brightly around the bakery she had to squint to try and see the cat she thought she heard before.

“Here kitty,” she whispered into the night, “I have some food if you want some!”

“Oh princess, you read my mind!” Spinning around she didn’t know whether to smile, frown or just stick with the plain look of shock when Chat Noir called out to her sitting on the balcony railing with a smirk on his face. “What are you doing here?” Marinette exclaimed almost dropping the plate on the floor. Chat watched her with his smile and reached out quickly to grab the edge of the plate.

“I was just in the neighbourhood, thought I’d like to see you.” Chat said while keeping his glowing green eyes under the mask on Marinette the whole time.

“It’s 1 AM!” she gestured widely letting some croissants fall on the ground in anger, “You came to flirt with me this late? How did you even know I was even awake all my lights were off other than my computer.” Chat went stiff for a second and then looked away. _Oh shit_ , Marinette thought to herself, _I’ve upset him and might have woken mum and dad up too_.

As she searched for what words to say back suddenly the boy in black spoke up. “I didn’t know if you were here, I just...wanted to get away from something and the only thing I could think of was here and you.”

The sudden confession caught Marinette by surprise, “Why me?”

It was surprisingly direct but it had just slipped out in the moment though Chat didn’t seem to mind and chuckled as he brought his hand through his hair. “I’m not quite sure myself,” he wondered aloud, “I think you’re kind and strong and at the time or...no right now maybe all the time..” He had trailed off again like he was searching for the words, Marinette took a step closer and saw he was shaking.

“I’m really weak Marinette, and very lonely. Sometimes in these moments I wonder if it’s all me, maybe I’m always alone there because I deserve it, like I did something wrong just by being wrong.” A sob left his throat and Marinette immediately grabbed his hand that was hanging by his hip.

“I’m really sorry Chat,” she whispered holding his hand tightly in her own, “I shouldn’t of yelled and tried to chase you away- you just surprised me!” He let out a soft laugh and waved his other hand, “You didn’t do anything it was me who turned up out of the blue, Princess!”

It was surprising to see Chat this open about his emotions, even as ladybug he never showed this side or let her know about his feelings. Although she didn’t know what had brought it on she had to help, he was her partner and friend after all. They took turns taking the blame for themselves for a while and then laughed together, it wasn’t either of them anyway and they both knew at some point Chat’s miraculous would run out of time before his transformation wore off. The both stared down at their hands till laced together in desperation at Chat’s sudden outburst as he rubbed his thumb against Marinette’s hand.

They were now sitting down next to each other watching the Paris landscape sparkle before them as they sat in silence. “I...” Chat started, “have trouble not taking the blame for myself with some family things back at home. There are even times when I don’t really see my dad for days maybe even weeks while his assistants look after me in his stead.”

Marinette listened quietly as his grip on her hand got a little tighter, “I just really...want what other people my age have, a loving family or someone to cry to when I’m hurt. Sometimes I tell myself I’m being selfish but I can’t be asking for that much can I?”

“No, it’s not selfish.” Marinette murmured back quietly.

He smiled a little, “I wouldn’t even mind being grounded or having a fight, it seems like I can’t even say a thing without it being dismissed as something childish or a waste of time. And when I go to school it seems like some sort of amazing dream to be able to talk to people like a real person and just _be_ a real person, you know?”

Marinette raised an eyebrow to Chat, “School is a dream? More like a nightmare if you ask me.”

“Really?”

“Ah, well it’s not that bad actually it’s pretty good just the homework and the people who pick on others can be stressful and tiring.”

“Yeah I understand,” Chat reached for a cookie on the plate that had been brought up and then stopped just before touching it.

“Uh...can I?” he asked with what looked to Marinette like big sad kitten eyes begging up to her.

“Pfft, of course! I brought the food up mostly for what I thought was a stray cat that comes by sometimes. I was sort of right though.”

“No one can ignore the presence of the great Chat Noir,” he winked at her as he bit into the large cookie making a loud Mmmph! sound as it hit his tongue.

Now he really looked like a kitten as his eyes grew large and he bit into the rest of the cookie while trying to talk, something along the lines of what Marinette thought was, “Phish ish weerry gord!”

The last thing she thought was going to happen was a deep and meaningful with Chat Noir and maybe if she was more behind in her homework she would have been pushing him off her roof to make him go home but the site of the blonde in a black cat suit made her night.

“I don’t know a lot about your home situation, Chat.” Marinette said as he looked back up at her from the plate, “But...if you need anything you can talk to me, at more appropriate hours of the day hopefully.”

Chat swallowed the last of the biscuit in his mouth and smiled toothily, “Thank you Marinette. I’m sorry again for coming out of the blue and showing you that side of myself.”

“Don’t be sorry! You have no idea how many times I’ve called Alya in the middle of the night crying and needing to talk to someone.” Marinette returned the large smile. “Don’t ever apologise for needing help, Chat Noir.”

Chat could feel his hear bursting in his chest from the new acceptance, he pulled his hand holding Marinette’s to his face and kissed her hand lightly.

She felt a heat creep over her face in embarrassment as she pulled her hand away slowly and met Chat’s green eyes staring at her.

She couldn’t quite put the emotion with his face underneath the mask but something about it felt bittersweet. Marinette quickly cleared her throat, “Well, if you keep doing stuff like that I’ll probably have to report you to Ladybug.”

Chat shrugged before he quickly got up off the ground, “I don’t think getting punished by my lady would be that bad of an idea.”

 _Ew_.

Marinette felt the thought in her head but bit her tongue as her face scrunched up at the comment but quickly hid the expression for Chat’s sake.

“I should be going now, thank you for listening and sorry-”

“Don’t be sorry,” Marinette interrupted, “Unless it’s about me falling asleep at my desk tomorrow morning, don’t worry about apologising.”

He looked like he was going to try to apologise again but instead gave her a nod and a sad smile.

“If you could keep this a secret between us I’d really appreciate it, Princess.”

“Of course,” Marinette gave a small wave, “See you another time Chat Noir.”

He gave a small wave in return and jumped off the balcony to a neighboring roof to another and then he was gone from her sight.

Marinette sighed and picked up the plate off the ground, whatever evidence that there was cookies ever on the plate had escaped with Chat Noir. She did a small cleanup of the fallen baked goods from earlier and headed back to her room. Dumping the plate on her desk and slamming the laptop shut till she had to worry about the homework in the morning. Shuffling in the darkness to the bed, Marinette quickly fell onto the mattress pulling the soft blankets around her neck.

She hoped Chat Noir would have a better day tomorrow at his home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat comes by again, he and Marinette spend the night staring at the sky and talking about the ones they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last chapter, I think I might continue with this and maybe take some breaks and try some au and oneshot stuff in this too

Marinette sat out on the balcony drinking peppermint tea and watching her breath form in front of her in the crisp air while shrinking into the oversized jumper she wore. It had been a while since Chat Noir saw her, as Marinette that is not Ladybug.

The two had taken down a few akumas since the event that had taken place when he stopped by her house late at night and he had been the same flirtatious self as she had remembered when they took down Hawkmoth’s latest creations.  
In a way she had missed him since the last visit but also spent a lot of time more often wondering what he did behind the mask of Chat Noir.  
Sipping the last of her tea she added the cup to an overgrowing pile of mugs and teacups on the table that had to be cleaned up at some point when Marinette wasn’t exhausted from school and saving Paris.

Sometimes on nights like this all the pressure seems to sneak up on Marinette, so at times like this she had prepared some herbal tea, chocolate and slow music to bring her back to earth. Sitting back in the chair on the balcony and leaning back she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, shutting out everything that begged for the attention of Marinette or Ladybug.

  
“Maybe I should give you a kiss to wake you up, Princess?”  
Marinette’s eyes flung open and looked up to see Chat swinging the belt used for his tail in his hand as he leaned up against the railing. Before she could say anything she slipped off the chair and landed on the floor with a loud thump as she lay painfully on her back.

  
Chat raised his eyebrows and rushed over, quickly dismissing his cool demeanor to raise his hands flustering over Marinette lying still in shock on the ground, “Are you alright? Do you need a hand up?”

Marinette felt like hitting herself for letting her clumsiness make her embarrass herself in front of Chat Noir of all people so she just kept staring up at the sky above.

  
“I’m stargazing.”

  
“Stargazing?” Chat repeated after her, looking up at the sky. There wasn’t a star in sight due to the city lights, the only lights were those of the moon and some planes flickering in the darkness.

  
“Well I can pretend” Marinette muttered under her breath.

  
Chat smiled and then suddenly dropped himself on the ground next to her. Even though Marinette wasn’t looking at him face to face the closeness of Chat made her heart quiver for a second until she realised she shouldn’t be getting nervous around her partner.

They lay staring at the sky above them in silence for a small while until Marinette decided to speak up.

  
“So...are things going better at home?” She asked quietly.

  
He didn’t reply right away but she felt him shrug, “It’s fine I suppose. There’s no changes but I’ve been trying to keep myself busy.”

  
“Ah,” she wasn’t quite sure what to say, “That’s good that you’re keeping yourself busy though. I see you and Ladybug have been saving Paris again in the news.”

  
“Yeah, it sounds weird but even though we’re fighting akumatised people and evil it’s always my favourite times.”  
Marinette looked at Chat from the corner of her eye, “Oh? Why’s that?”

  
“Mostly because I get to see her,” Chat whispered towards the moon above him reflected in his eyes.

She felt the blush that happened last time he visited flood her cheeks again and looked back at the night sky instead to calm down.

She knew that Chat Noir was a flirt, and that he wanted to protect and fight by Ladybug but somewhere deep down she knew how he felt about her. It was complicated and made her feelings spin in her stomach as she thought of the person that she felt the same way towards at Chat felt towards Ladybug.

  
“I get it,” Marinette mumbled, feeling Chat’s eyes look her way.

  
“Oh? Princess, are you in love with someone? Is it me?”

  
She poked out her tongue and shot him a look, “No way kitty.”

“Me-ouch.”

“I like a someone...I go to school with him.” Marinette confessed.

  
“Do tell,” Chat propped himself up on his elbow to look at Marinette’s face with interest, “I won’t tell anyone, cat’s honor!”

  
She pouted and thought about it for a moment, “Well he’s very handsome...and kind. Although he’s new to a lot of things he tries really hard and cares a lot about his friends and people around him.”

  
“Hmm,” the blonde hummed, “Sounds dreamy.”

  
She elbowed him and he lost his balanced and fell on his side laughing, “I’m kidding! I’m sure he would date you in a heartbeat.”

  
“Ugh I would if I could! Every time I go around him though I get weird and mumbly and blegh!,” she covered her face in frustration as Chat rubbed his shoulder.

“I feel like you’d look cute being all blegh and mumbly, Princess.”

  
“I don’t want you of all people to find it cute, Chat Noir.” Marinette huffed.

  
“Well, if not that I think your elbow just then was very impressive, I kind of...” he wandered off, not sure if he should finish.

  
“What?’ Marinette looked around at him, “You started the compliment to me and now you have to finish it.”

He gave her a smirk and looked her in the eyes laying next to her, “It’s kind of hot to know that you might be physically stronger than me.”

  
She didn’t expect that. She wasn’t sure whether to take the compliment or give him a slap, but instead she did neither and began to laugh loudly.

“Hey!” Chat suddenly grew defensive pointing a finger in her face, “Don’t laugh at me!”

  
“Sorry,” Marinette gasped as she laughed, “I just didn’t know you were into that kind of thing.”

  
“It’s not that weird,” he mumbled, starting to pout looking to the side.

  
“No, no, you’re right,” she wiped her eyes and stopped herself from laughing, “It’s not weird, it was just a little unexpected.”

“Whatever,” Chat Noir was still pouting and refused to look in Marinette’s direction.

She waited for a while and then started to poke his arm repeatedly saying his name, he still refused to look her way though and continued to pout.  
“I’m sorry Chat, I shouldn’t have laughed,” she leaned over and flicked his bell making a small ring in the night air.

She thought she caught a small smile before he went back to ignoring Marinette, though it was clear he was just acting.

  
A thought crossed the girl’s mind as she remembered something her father did when she acted this way when she was younger and she crept a little closer to Chat’s back that was facing her way.

“Chat...”she whispered near his ear which twitched automatically. He still didn’t move though he seemed to be curious so he looked over his shoulder just a little.

  
“Look at me, Chat.” she said in a more demanding almost disciplining tone. He began to turn over and looked at straight at Marinette, their noses were so close she could feel him breathing on her cheek.

They locked eyes and stared at each other for a while until Chat began to open his mouth to speak.

“Wha-”

  
“TICKLE!” Marinette yelled as she slipped her fingers underneath Chat’s armpits causing him to squirm and laugh in agony.

  
“Oh my god, Marinette! Stop I can’t-” He stopped speaking and kept laughing as she left his arms and started attacking his sides.

  
“Are you still going to pout?” She asked quizzically.

  
“No! No I...” he stopped for a moment to laugh, “I won’t pout!”

“Good!” Marinette retracted her arms to cross them on her chest. 

Chat started to compose himself and looked up at Marinette with tearful eyes from the surprise attack, “You’re evil.”  
“Aww, sorry kitty. Do you want me to bench press you to make you feel better?”

He only stuck out his tongue at her in which she returned quickly, they looked at each other, both with ridiculous expressions pulled at one another and began to laugh loudly until it echoed in the city streets.

 


End file.
